logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Pravah
Star Pravah is a Marathi-language general entertainment channel and the Star network’s only Marathi channel until the launch of Star Sports 1 Marathi in 2019. Launched on 24 November 2008, it is the second regional-language channel to be launched directly by Star (after Bengali channel Star Jalsha on 8 September 2008), rather than being acquired from other companies (such as Star Vijay and Asianet). Star Pravah’s main competitors are Zee Marathi, Zee Yuva, Colors Marathi and Sony Marathi, as well as the free-to-air Fakt Marathi. 2008–2014 Star Pravah was launched on 24 November 2008. This logo style was influenced by that of Star Jalsha. It was different from the logo style used by most Star channels until the early 2010s, such as Star Plus (until 2010), Star Vijay (until 2017) and Star Pravah’s Marathi sister channel Star Majha (until Star TV sold its news networks to the ABP Group on 1 June 2012). * Indiantelevision * Afaqs! 2014–2019 2014–2016 Star Pravah rebranded on 2 February 2014 with a new logo and graphics package (almost entirely the same as that used by Star Jalsha from 2012 to 2019) and introduced a slogan, Swapnanna Pankh Nave (Dreams now have new wings). However, venturethree was not directly involved here as it was with rebranding Star Plus in 2010 and 2016 and Star Jalsha in 2012. * Adgully Star Pravah.jpeg|Logo with slogan. Star-pravah-new-look.jpg HD: May–October 2016 Star Pravah HD was launched on 1 May 2016, a couple of weeks after Star Jalsha and Jalsha Movies launched their HD feeds. The stylised ‘HD’ logotype with a modified ‘H’ was directly inspired by Star Jalsha HD’s logo, which in turn was borrowed from Star Plus HD’s 2011–2016 logo. October 2016–2019 In October 2016 Star Pravah modified its logo by greatly enlarging the wordmark. However, the logo of the Bangla channel Star Jalsha remained the same until its rebrand on 17 February 2019. New Star Pravah HD.jpg|HD logo. The HD logo was also modified. The word ‘HD’ is no longer stylised with a modified ‘H’, but is rather written plain. This plain style of writing ‘HD’ was also used by Tamil channel Star Vijay when it rebranded in 2017. The words Star Pravah have been enlarged to extend beyond either side of the star. The slogan was changed to Aata Thambayacha Naay (Never stop). Star Pravah Tagline.jpg|Logo with tagline. The graphics package itself remained the same until 30 October 2017 when it was changed to distance Star Pravah’s appearance from Star Jalsha’s. After Star Plus rebranded in May 2018 and Star Jalsha in February 2019, both introducing Kohinoor as their on-screen typeface, Star Pravah was the only Star channel left that continued to use Fedra Sans Alternate until its December 2019 rebrand. * DreamDTH 2019–present Star Pravah rebranded with a new logo and graphics package on 2 December 2019 that is influenced by the graphics introduced by Star Jalsha in its rebrand in February that year. The channel has returned to an orange–blue colour combination that was used in its 2008 logo and graphics. The slogan has been changed to Marathi Parampara, Marathi Pravah (Marathi traditions, Marathi flow), since ''pravah ''means ‘flow’. Star Pravah HD 2019.png|HD logo. Star Pravah 2019 slogan.png|Logo with slogan. Star Pravah HD 2019 slogan.png|HD logo with slogan. The graphics package features traditional Maharashtrian floral motifs, much like the graphics of Sony Marathi. Star Pravah 2019.jpg|Social media avatar. Category:Entertainment television channels in India Category:Star TV Network Category:Television channels in India Category:Marathi-language television channels Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Maharashtra Category:Mumbai